


The Rest of My Life

by BornToLose



Series: Blurb weekends [89]
Category: Mötley Crüe
Genre: Fluff, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:49:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29788077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BornToLose/pseuds/BornToLose
Summary: Nikki's proposal doesn't exactly go as planned.
Relationships: Nikki Sixx/Reader
Series: Blurb weekends [89]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1941553
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	The Rest of My Life

You're sitting on Nikki's lap, talking while touching up his makeup that is a bit smudged from all the kissing in the last half hour. You love spending time together before shows because things easily get messy after a concert as everyone usually gets dragged to some bar and that's it with relaxation. It gives you both some time to calm down and be alone with each other, which happens rarely enough.

"(Y/n)," Nikki whispers, looking into your eyes. "The first time I saw you, I just thought 'wow you're the person I want to share the rest of my life with.' And I wanted to-"

Suddenly, Mick opens the door. "Sorry to disturb your lovey-dovey moment, but we're on."

Nikki groans, obviously not delighted at the interruption. "Man, I was just about to propose!"

"Sorry," Mick mumbles as he walks out again, not closing the door.

Smiling widely at the revelation of your boyfriend's plan, you climb off his lap and kiss the corner of his lips. "You should know the answer, Nikki."

"No?" He guesses, smirking.

You shoot him a playful glare. "Don't make me change my mind. Now go out and play, I'll still be here later."


End file.
